Getting revenge, Falling in Love
by CTgirl14
Summary: Draco wants revenge and he drags Hermione into it. How does simply getting revenge turn into love ? Well, I guess we'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the HP character. :(

Getting Revenge, Falling in love

Chapter 1

Narrator Pov

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room seething about what Pansy had don to him.

Draco's Pov

Weasley. Weasley. I can believe she'd cheat on me but, Weaslebee, C'mon. No wonder she came up with ' Weasley Is Our King ', I was gonna say "thats what she said' but, I didn't literally. Man, there been a lot of cheating going on around here. Pansy cheated on with Weasley, Weasley on Granger with Pansy, Chang on Potter with Thomas, Thomas on Ginny with Chang.

"Draco" I looked up to see see Pansy sitting next to me. I scowled "What do you want?" I asked my voice harsh. "Whats wrong?" she asked. I looked her, "What wrong? You cheating on me with Weasley of all people!" I screamed

Pansy just stared at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I scowled again and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on my bed for at least an hour before I had a ready. I called my Eagle- Owl, Malee, tied a letter to her leg and, sen t her off.

Please tell me what u think in a review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any HP characters. ):

Chapter 2

Hermione's P.o.v

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ginny, and much to my dismay Ron, when Malfoy's Eagle-Owl drops a letter in my cereal.

Granger,

Meet me on the Astronomy tower at midnight.

D.M.

What does he want? "What did you get Mione?" Ronald asked\s. "i don't talk to cheating , idiotic, dungheads anymore , Ronald so, don't expect an answer." Harry, Ron, and Ginny look at me in amazement for a minute before turning on Ron. "What did you do , Ron? Or should I say who did you do?" Ginny asked.

"Parkison" I said, taking a bite of my cereal. Ginny's eyes widened considerably."You Idiot!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the Great Hall.

We ran out of the Great Hall and straight into Dean and Cho snogging. Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears, then she ran off. I quickly went and got Harry and told him what happened. As soon as he heard the whole story, he strode up to Dean and shoved him multiple times screaming "Why did you have to do that to Ginny? Huh? Why?" and then took off in search of Ginny. I followed him.

We eventually found her in the Room of Requirement. As soon Harry walked in candles popped up everywhere, I smirked "Maybe I should leave you two alone." I said. "No. it's okay, stay.' Ginny said sniffling, the candles disappeared.

The room looked to have turned into an exact replica of Ginny's room at the Burrow. Gryffindor res walls and her bed comforter was Gryffindor yellow with a red Gryffindor lion in the middle of it. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the rug in front of the fire. Harry had his arms around her, hugging her close and appeared to be whispering comforting words in her ear.

The candles appeared again, I smiled, it was only a matter of time they started snogging. I tip-toed to the door and straight into Ron on the the way to the Common room. "Where's Harry and Ginny?" "find out for yourself, Ronald.' I told him pushing past him and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories to wait to wait for the curious meeting with Malfoy.

00000X00000

I made my way to the Astronomy Tower a quarter to midnight, telling everybody I was sneaking into the library to cover up my rare lie. Malfoy wasn't there yet, apparently he liked to be fashionably late. I sighed and sat down on the edge swinging my feet back and forth, waiting.

All of a sudden a hand came down over my mouth, and I struggled as my culprit threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I said screaming. I kept screaming until I saw the guys butt. I sighed, I should of known. "Malfoy, please put me down." "Not until we get to the common roonm, how'd you know it was me anyway?"he asked. I blushed and didn't answer him. Then, he mutter something and we were in the common room. It suddenly got very quiet.

As soon as he put me down I turned on my heels and headed towards the exit. "Don't bother." Draco said 'Rial won't let you out until I'm done with you."I sigh and walked back up to him. "okay Draco, what do u want?" "Right now, I want to know how you knew it was me" he said.

I blushed again and he smirked "tell me or ill use Legilimency and find out myself" "your butt." I whispered blushing again "What was that I couldn't hear you clearly." That git, I know he had heard me. "your butt" I said again louder , blushing like crazy. This time everyone heard, The Slytherins were laughing as if I had sent them a tickling curse.

"How-" Draco asked before Millicent Bulstrode said "she recognized your arse Draco, because she stares at it everyday, we catch her at it all the time." I blushed again as Draco chuckled and said "doubt she could help herself." I scowled"What else do you want from me, Malfoy?" 'Back to surnames are we?'he said smirking, then his face turned serious as he told the rest of the Slytherins he wanted to talk to me alone.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, sadly not to me.

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I'm so nervous, what if she rejects me?, thinks I'm too insensitive? "Ginny-" I hesitating "Yes ?" she asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny's POV

I didn't know how to answer that but, I would try in my own way. So, I got up and walked to the other side of the room and took off my cloak. Then, I ran across the room and into Harry's arms and gave him what Americans call a French kiss "I'll take that as a yes" Harry said as I came up for air. I grin and kiss him again which slowly turned into something more and more.

Hermione's POV

"Weasley has been cheating on you with Parkison." "Naw dip, Malfoy. I already knew that now what do you want?" " I want revenge." He said. I was confused. "What do you want revenge on me for?" I asked. "Not on you Granger, Jeez! They call you the smartest witch of our age, figure it out!" "Parkison?" I asked. "Yes, I want revenge on Parkison and I need you to help me with that."

I knew what he was thinking so I said "deal" Draco looked confused now. "You don't even know what I was gonna say." " No, I don't but, I can assume you want us to pretend being boyfriend and girlfriend. I agree not only because I want to get revenge on Ronald but, because I've had a crush on you since first year, I only hated you because Harry and Ron do."

When I finished my rant, Draco grinned "I knew you liked me" I scowled, he is such an arrogant git. The thing is he is a hot eight pack abs, cute butted, arrogant git.

Harry's POV

That was amazing! I feel so good!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters

Chapter 4

Ron's POV

Where are they? I haven't seen Harry or Ginny since dinner. Wait, if there-. Just then, Harry and Ginny walked in hands entwined, interrupting my thoughts. They both froze and let go of each other's hands when they saw me. "Are you two together now?" I asked, eyeing Ginny's inside out shirt and Harry's unbuttoned one.

Harry and Ginny just stood there for a second looking nervous, then started whispering in each other's ears. That was aggravating. "I'm still here." I said scowling. Ginny looked at me grimacing. "Don't get mad. Ron but, we are together now." Then picked up Harry's hand and held it as if she was claiming ownership of him.

She's asking me not to get mad? As if that's going to help! Well, I don't know, they might be good for each other. Harry would never hurt her, atleast not intentionally. He's never cheated on anyone, so he, can't hurt her like Dean did, mind you Cho was his first girlfriend and I can't really judge him on that.

Harry's my best mate, and Ginny has had a crush on him since before her first year and now Harry likes her back. I guess I'll let her live her dream. "Alright, fine." I said aloud. "I won't be mad about it." Then I turned to Harry and said, "You break her heart I break your face. Got it?'

"Got it Ron and I promise I won't hurt her." I agreed with " No you won't." I guess I had some sort of funny look on my face because Harry and Ginny suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" I asked. That just made them laugh harder.

(A/N) Sorry the chapters are so short. I've had this story written for awhile and it's a whole fourteen pages in my notebook. So, I had to break it down into 6 short chapters. 2 more to go! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hp characters.

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

"So, can I tell Ginny and Harry about this?" I asked. "I guess" Draco said "Sit by me at the Slytherin table tomorrow" What? Just because I like him doesn't mean I have to do everything he tells me! "Who died and made you King?" Draco sighed " just do as I say." "What's in it for me?" I asked. Draco thought about for a minute and then leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh my gosh! You ju-" I started to say but, then I saw his smug smirk "I mean , Nice try" I said trying to make it look like his attempt didn't work. Draco was not the kind of person to give up because he leaned in again and French kissed me. Oh! I swooned. "Sit by me at the Slytherin table tomorrow ? " Draco asked again, grinning. "Okay" I said sneeking a peck on his cheek before leaving the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry's POV

I'm so happy Ron approves. "Ginny, How do you know how to French a boy?" Ron asked as Ginny came back from the Girls dormitories in a red camisole and short shorts. Ginny didn't answer him just came over to me and took my hand and smiled when she saw my smiley face Joe Boxers. "Answer me , Ginny." Ron said, sounding agitated.

"How do you know I know how to French a boy?" Ginny asked. "I read your Diary." he answered. " What is with you and Fred and George Diary Stalking me ?" she asked. "It's not just you we read Harry's Diary ,too. Apparently he likes to watch you in your sleep."

"That was a dream, Ron." I said, blushing and looking anywhere but, at Ginny. Ginny laughed and pecked me on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hp characters.

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I was just halfway to the Common Room when Draco caught up to me saying he had a plan and whispering it in my ear

Ron's POV

"Why, I outta-" I started to mutter as Hermione burst into the room, Malfoy following right behind. He caught up with her and pulled her to him and started frenching her. Everyone's jaws dropped until Ginny burst out laughing "I always knew they were good for each other." She said and then started frenching Harry.

I was so mad, I knew my face was turning as red as Ginny's hair. " Oh what's wrong now, Won Won?" as she stopped kissing Harry as she came over to me pulling Harry behind her. "Don't call me that!" I said through clenched teeth as I glared at Hermione and Malfoy who still frenching.

Will you two stop it already?" I screamed. Thankfully, they pulled away but, Malfoy just smirked pulling Hermione out behind him just as Pansy walked in. " What's wrong, Babe?" she asked. I told her and she's all like "I'm sorry baby and then started snogging me, casing all my worries to just fall away.

Hermione's POV

I glared at Parkison as Draco pulled me out of the Common Room. "That went well." Draco said. I nodded not being able to speak, still feeling a little light headed. I didn't pay attention to where Draco was taking me but, I ended up sitting at the Slytherin Table with him.

When I finall looked at Draco he was smirking. "What?" I asked "You like that didn't you? " I nodded blushing. Draco's smirk grew wider. Then, he got serious, "How would you like to be my real girlfriend?" he asked. "Really?" I asked. Draco nodded smiling, not a smirk but, a real smile. "I've had a crush on you since third year, when you had the gut to punch me in the face." I smiled. " I'll be glad to be your real girlfriend." I said and pulled his head down to kiss him.

The End

Thanks to those who reviewed!

.


End file.
